


Магия не прячется

by alllegory



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: И маги не должны тоже.





	Магия не прячется

Магия не прячется от него; не уходит призраком за отнятыми пальцами и таким же отнятым языком, за почти тремя годами жизни, забранными заклинанием и собственным именем от голоса, который должен был быть роднее собственного.

Не сложилось и не срослось, некоторые трещины длиной в жизнь не обратить ничем: истинное имя отзывается не теплом отсутствующего дома, а алой кровью и раскалённым лезвием в чужих руках. Это живущие во тьме поверженного разума воспоминания и искалеченная реальность, это ненависть, вновь поднимающая крылья, поднимающая сильный ветер, бьющийся о грудную клетку и клетку каменную и живую: здравствуй, Картен, здравствуй, Эганис и поводок.

Здравствуйте и умрите.

Собственная сигилла кажется насмешкой, три кольца, зло свернувшиеся на слабом запястье, теряют смысл — падение, падение, падение и повторяющийся миг перед ударом, ни свыкнуться, ни принять, ни смириться. Смерть в обёртке из вышитого тысячью игл лживого милосердия покоится в предложении не матери, но архидонны.

Впрочем, матерью Сокольничий её не помнит; не уверен, что это помнит даже она сама.

Сам он помнит и знает только одно: магия не прячется — она в изувеченном теле, как в закрытой шкатулке, которая открывается только несуществующими, уничтоженными ключами.

Если чего-то нет — то создай, по мере своей, данному праву и уму. Рождённый с этим, Сокольничий не понимает как можно жить иначе, как можно пробовать жить иначе, зная мир, послушный собственной воле. И не собирается даже пытаться, поэтому вместо кожи, крови и кости, вместо живых ключей — металл.

Грёзосталь дрожит под взглядом, становится подобием плоти и звенит во рту. Этого достаточно, это больше, чем Сокольничий когда-то бы смел просить.

Скелеты птиц складываются в лестницу и костыли, чужие — ощущающиеся собственными — крылья, кормящиеся неутихаемой ненавистью и жаждой, вырастают из сведённых лопаток.

Сила ещё вспыхнет; и в этот раз не растерянными боязливыми искрами, а полноценным огнём: магия ведь не должна прятаться — и маги не должны тоже.

Сокольничий смотрит на — якобы — покорённое им небо.

Белое вечное небо и что-то большее за ним открывают полуслепые ищущие глаза в ответ: мир в конце всего будет дрожать сильнее любого колдовского металла.

Сильнее ушедших Древних.


End file.
